Rain
by Incomparable-Insanity
Summary: Even in death, Deidara can still feel his presence with him. Always. And that just proves that the redhead’s willingness transcends death. SasoDei. DeiSaso. One-Shot.


Summary:

Even in death, Deidara can still feel his presence with him. Always. And that just proves that the redhead's willingness transcends death. SasoDei. DeiSaso.

AUTHOR'S NOTE:

This idea has been bugging me so here! It's out! Please enjoy it and what-not. This is after Sasori's death, after the match with Chiyo and Sakura, if you guys hadn't noted.

**Rain**

As the rain fell from the heavens, he couldn't help but feel it was crying. An endless stream of tears followed by loud thunder and scary lightning. How could the sky cry at a time like this? Everything was supposed to have gone fine, great even. But why—Why did _he_ die? A lone figure sat on top of a mysterious looking hill, his beautiful features streaked with the raindrops as his long blonde hair fell on his face. He just stared up at the sky, a hand resting on his knee.

He blinked his visible blue and slightly gray eye. His cloak was soaked from the rain already and as his loneliness and depression went on, it was supported by a sheer strike of lightning at his back. He wanted to jump. But he couldn't. He was a shinobi. An Akatsuki to that as well. Elite shinobi don't jump over the stupidest thing. At least, that's what he thought.

Deidara listened to the rain. The raindrops that fell. As much as he'd want to count the drops, he couldn't. For all the while that he was out, all he did was sit in the rain. Looking up at the sky and listening to the falling drops. He imagined these drops to be lives. Lives that were lost in battle, lives that were lost to a sickness, life that was lost because of age, and life that was just plain lost.

He took in a breath, thinking how many people had died. But more lives were lost because of one certain fact: They were shinobi. Shinobi never cared about their own, or others at that, as well. If they died, then they die. If they win, then they win. But still, it hurt.

Things were slowly, or in a more rapid pace, ran through his mind. He couldn't gulp it all down. He couldn't visualize logically why, just _why_ _he_ died. He died. It was shameful.

But he shouldn't have died. Sasori shouldn't have left. He shouldn't have lost. It was ok if he lost the battle, but not his life. Deidara really never trusted his partner's form. He really relied on it too much. _I thought you were stronger than me, Sasori-danna._ Deidara thought, wiping a wet lock of hair off his face. What was the deal now anyway? He was wet and overly soaked.

_Why did you loose to the brat and the old woman, yeah? Why couldn't you have just run away to save your life? _He debated even more. '_I'm a shinobi you brat. Shinobi do not run away from a battle.' _"I know that, yeah. But how come you--" Deidara thought aloud when he jerked forward, looking around frantically. _I must be hearing things, yeah. See that, Sasori-danna. It's all your fault I'm going insane!_

'_You were never sane to begin with, brat.'_ That voice again. And just when Deidara was getting really emotional and desperate. Maybe he wasn't sane anymore. He was listening to a voice inside his head—a voice that's not real! That's dead already!

'_You're stupid, Deidara. I am not real. I've been dead for a few hours already. Why would I bother talking to you now?'_ Sasori snorted primly as he paced inside Deidara's seemingly dark void of nothingness. His head. Deidara couldn't help but grin. And that grin soon jumped over to a slight chuckle. _Sasori-danna, you do care for me, yeah! Revisiting me from the grave and talking to me like that. Ha. I can't believe it… Just when I thought I would be alone--_

Silence. Silence filled his head once more.

Deidara took off his straw hat and enjoyed the rain for once. He knew he wouldn't be alone. But still, the debate on how strong Sasori was still lingered in his mind. He leaned backwards and pictured out a rainbow after the rain shower. It would be beautiful. But he couldn't share it with his sole danna. He couldn't ever. But still… _Hey, danna, yeah? Why did you have to die…? You were stronger than me… I always thought you were the strongest of all the Akatsuki too, yeah. _

Deidara knew there wasn't a reply to come. He knew Sasori was long gone already. But he didn't want to believe that just yet. He sighed and laid his chin on his hand, smiling slightly. "You don't know how much I'll miss you, danna, yeah." He whispered thoughtfully, twirling his ring on his other hand idly.

_--_

Death was something even shinobi weren't prone too. And the sadness of that effect didn't give them any other feeling other than despair and loss. Deidara felt that way. But when he thought about how Sasori fought with the girl and his grandmother, his jutsu's would forever stay.

Deidara leaned backwards slightly, putting back his ring he looked up at the sky again, it was still raining. Pein loved the rain. Or so it seems. Amegakure was a very gloomy village. And Deidara didn't know how'd he'd spend all his life—Akatsuki life—alone in such a village.

"Danna, you're stupid for dying like that, yeah." Deidara mumbled on, picking at a twig that was lying beside him. "You're stupid for leaving me alone, too, yeah." He added shortly, whispering, as if trying to soothe himself.

He brought it near his face to inspect it. It was a twig. Twigs were made out of wood. And puppets were made out of wood, too. "Danna, yeah. You were right after all. Art is eternal." Deidara said softly, blowing on the twig as a smile graced his beautiful—and soaked—features.

"Thanks for everything, danna, yeah. I'll miss you like hell, though…" He admitted, as he stood up and wiped his face of the tears that finally came. All this time he hadn't noticed that he was crying because of the rain. "Stupid rain, yeah." He murmured, slowly making his way down the cliff to finally cleanse himself and make his danna proud.

--

ENDING NOTE:

In memory of : My late grandfather. Happy Fathers day, Ojii-sama.

LAST NOTE:

I hope you guys liked this one, it was more of a gift-fic for myself and for my late grandpappy. Anyways. Reviews are loved, thanks. Whether it be good or bad reviews, anythings fine.


End file.
